This invention relates generally to a molding for use with a windshield in automobiles and other devices. Specifically, the present invention entails the use of an adhesive (preferably pressure sensitive) on the back or tail portion of the molding wherein the adhesive is covered by a piece of removable tape or film until use, the adhesive then being capable of securing the molding to the vehicle body to so as to avoid seepage into the pinch well and preserve the smooth aerodynamics/appearance of the molding to the vehicle body.